Of Fire and Ice
by VioletCurse
Summary: Zuko is burdened by many responsibilities being the Fire Lord. After much deliberation, Katara wants a break to think. Aang needs time away and has found evidence that suggests his people were in hiding for 100 years. He disappears when he is needed most at the time of an uprising. Zuko and Katara have to step in together.(Multiple story-lines, so hang on tight for this adventure!)
1. Chapter 1: News

Katara

"There! All finished!" I smile reassuringly as I bind the little boys' arm, "Well, for now at least. You're going to stay here for tonight so that I can check up on you tomorrow to make sure everything went well. If you need anything, your mom and I are going to be outside this door. Just don't trip over any more rocks in the future and you'll be good as new. Good night Lang."

Beaming, he smiles sweetly, showcasing gap teeth adding to his adorable freckles and quiet, soft voice that whistled slightly, "Good night Master Katara."

Bright green eyes watch in interest as I tuck him in, pat his head, and remove the candle from the bedside table. Gently, I close the door with a muted 'click'.

I slide against the door with a chuckle. The hallway of the mansion is empty and a few medical beds are scattered about.

"How is he?" Immediately straightening, I tuck my hair behind my ears and reach out to Lang's pregnant mother, Atsuko, to clutch her shoulder.

"He'll be just fine. Lang didn't cry out even once. You have a very strong son."

"I can't thank you enough Master Katara. If you hadn't come along…" she trails off and glances at the door where he is residing behind. My heart pangs for my own mother but I shake it off.

"No worries. I'm just glad I was around to help. Just out of curiosity, what happened to him?"

She shakes her head with a shaky, relieved laugh, "Earthbending. He's only a learning novice but he attempted a complex move to impress his friends and tripped on a rock when he wasn't paying attention."

That sounded exactly like something Sokka would do. I hope that she had better luck with Lang than I had with my brother. Or like Zuko, since he always tried to impress his father... I wonder how he's doing… I snap out of my musings when a faint clatter comes from down the hall.

"My earthbender friend, Toph Bei Fong, has gone through much worse. Trust me when I say that he'll be just fine if she's anything to go by."

"You truly are as wonderful as the people say you are."

"I don't know about that."

"Well, I really must-oof!" She clutches her swollen stomach and doubles over.

"Atsuko? What's wrong? Tell me what hurts."

She winces and cradles her belly, "Oh, it's nothing Master Katara. Just pregnancy pains. Besides, you must be exhausted."

"I'm just going to take a look, okay? Now, lie down on this cot and we'll see what's going on in there." I push her down and slide her shirt up over the area. I gather water and place my glowing, white blue hands on her stomach. A steady heartbeat thrums beneath my fingertips. False alarm, thank the spirits.

Atsuko quickly grabs a nearby plant pot and throw up into it. Definitely a false alarm.

"I told you, I'm fine." She sickly waves her hand at me with her head still in the pot.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Now, if you feel any changes I will be nearby in your guest bedroom. Okay?"

"Thank you Master Katara." I'm about to tell her to lay the 'Master Katara' thing to rest when she speaks again, "Good night."

I bow my head, "Good night."

Slipping into my luxurious room, Aang accosts me with some food he had probably begged from the kitchen staff, "Everything go alright Katara? Apparently, the young boy you recued is family friends with the Bei Fongs. Was the he upset? I hope his mother wasn't worried…"

"Yeah." I gratefully take the full plate and tiredly sit on the luxurious couch, tuning him out slightly. Aang and I had been traveling the world wherever problems rose or simply because we wanted to. I was going against my tribe's customs since I didn't exactly want to be married just yet. Aang was great, don't get me wrong but we went by Air Nomad tradition, which meant he didn't need to be engaged much less married until he was eighteen.

Another tradition that Aang faithfully upheld was his abstinence no matter how many times I tried to convince him otherwise. Which meant that I took the bed while he usually slept on the floor in our room. Now though, his fangirls had a reason to chase after him. Aang still had his sweet disposition without the round, childish curves on his face. His cheekbones had grown more pronounced and only served to bring out the blended gray in his eyes. Lately, he was talking facial hair though I managed to discourage it for now, at least until he got older. His frame remained wiry as ever especially when he grew taller and willowy.

Recently, we came to find out that Ty Lee was an Airbender. It was a gigantic breakthrough for Aang to know he wasn't alone when Ty Lee had realized she had bending abilities after she blew a boy off a dock to demonstrate her back-flip. All this time she had been doing moves that any other non-bender could execute until that one fateful day on the dock. To thin that signs were all around us and we never even noticed. Her sweet disposition, her unusual, unique flexibility of getting high up in the sky, or her brown hair and deep grayish, brown eyes. Aang was desperate to train her. He tested her sisters yet none of them except Ty Lee were Airbenders. However, he understood when she wanted to finish her first year of being a Kyoshi Warrior and time to handle the gravity of the situation. Only a select few knew about her abilities.

We were currently attending the birthday of Bosco, Earth King Kuei's bear after getting stumped multiple times of which one of Ty Lee's ancestors were Airbenders. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and so many of our other friends, a reunion of sorts after I hadn't seen my own brother for a year or so. It almost felt unnatural to have gone so long without having Sokka around to constantly bug me. A gigantic number of guests and people of high social standing/stature would be there.

…All except, Zuko. He wouldn't be attending. Apparently he sent a lavish gift and many apologies yet he had to run the Fire Nation and couldn't afford to leave it as it was currently. Well, I mean, that's what I heard anyway. It's not like it's a big deal to me or anything. The only thing bothering me was that I just couldn't figure out why that upset me so much.

Ugh. I was over thinking. I was tired. Mostly, I really needed my bed. Our room was beautiful, a view overlooking the Earth Kingdom and many expensive decorations carefully placed and the only thing I wanted to see was the darkness. I slip between my sheets feeling slightly guilty as Aang looks hopefully at me in an attempt for conversation.

Which I rapidly nip in the bud, "Good night Aang."

"…Night Katara."

I lean over and blow out the candle. Moments later, not even a blazing fire could have woken me.

…

"Attack!"

Groaning, I roll over to a loud assault. Three warm bodies land on either side of me and I rub my head in confusion.

"Sokka! Suki! Toph!" finally realizing they're on top of me, I tackle them in a hug.

"Took you long enough to recognize us Sugar Queen." Toph had certainly grown. Even underneath all that armor I could see that her chest had gotten a lot bigger and her hips flared femininely. Compared to my sturdy, curvier frame, Toph had… I never thought that I would use 'Toph' and 'delicate beauty' in the same sentence, yet she was a delicate beauty. Not that I would ever confess that to her. But that's what she reminded me of even if I knew better.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" In my excitement, I accidently knock Sokka off, "Oh, sorry Sokka."

Sokka had grown another inch or so and was much more muscular (Suki must be delighted. All I could think of was how he would be shoving it in everyone's faces and flexing for the entire night.) As for Suki, she looked as fit as ever and her auburn hair was styled specially for Bosco's birthday.

Aang grins and helps him up with a twinkling laugh.

Sunlight shines warmly through the window. Hey… wait a second…

"What time is it?"

"Lunchtime. I'm hungry. For meat. Lots and lots of meat… Since Bosco is a bear, there will be a lot of meat tonight, right? Someone please tell me that..." Sokka pats his stomach and it's clear that even if his body went through a change, his brain is still the same.

"What? Lunchtime! Aang, why didn't you wake me earlier?!" I leap out of bed and put my official clothes on.

"Katara, you were really tired when you came back last night and I thought it would be better for you to get some more rest today."

I sigh. In his misguided attempt, Aang was only trying to help. I couldn't exactly be mad at him for that. And now was not the time nor place to have a discussion about it.

He mumbles sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck, "Also, I couldn't wake you…"

"I've got to go. Everyone go down to the dining hall and I'll be there in an hour. See you guys later!" I kiss Aang's cheek and pat my brother's back as I pass by. I hip check the door and grab my water-skin on the way out.

After jogging for a few minutes, I finally reach Lang's room. Bursting through the door while uncapping the water, I apologize without looking up, "Lang, I'm so sorry I'm late. I slept in by mistake and…"

Three pairs of eyes belonging to two little boys and a male close to my age watch my every move I make in stunned silence when I freeze. I'm suddenly struck by the fact that I'm wearing the same clothes that I had thrown on the ground last night and that I hadn't even bothered to wash my hair or style it in any way. And the older boy was cute too! I didn't want word to get out that I was some uncultured waterbender!

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company."

All four of them blink back at me. Lang sat up in bed while his friends stood around him.

Uncomfortable silence fills the room until the older guy of Earth Kingdom nationality who I assumed to be Lang's brother, clears his throat and clutches the shoulders of the younger kids, "It's fine. I was just escorting these two out anyway. Please, go about your normal business."

He closes the door after the two star-struck little guys.

"Um, okay. Thanks. I'm Katara."

"I know."

I glance over at him and he stutters out, "I mean, I'm Lang's cousin. He took a pretty bad fall yesterday and I came to check on him."

Amused, I cock an eyebrow, "Does his cousin have a name?"

"Of course! I'm Hui."

I perch on Lang's bed corner and unwrap the bandages on his arm. Once more, I waterbend over his healed injuries as a failsafe.

"Fascinating."

"What?" I squeak in surprise at his close proximity over my shoulder next to my head and lose my concentration, resulting in water soaking into the blankets much to Lang's protest.

"Sorry!" Hui jerks back and I release the breath I was holding in relief.

I bend the liquid off the sheets, "It's fine. You just… surprised me." In control again, I ignore him standing behind me.

"I could say the same for you."

Immediately, I stiffen and hiss, "You do know who I am right?"

Confused, he replies, "Yes?"

"I'm Katara, Master Waterbender."

"And the Avatar's girlfriend. I just heard that…"

A slight twinge of fury erupts when he implies that he thinks nothing of me other than being the girlfriend of Aang but I push that aside and question him, "What? Heard what?"

My expression must have been pretty angrily icy because when he answers me, I barely mange to catch his words, "That your relationship was on the rocks."

"What?- Well- I- Well, it's not. True, it's not true. We're perfectly happy."

"Okay. Sorry to bother you. See you tomorrow cousin. Katara."

Lang waves, "Bye Hui."

I rest my head in my hands and grimace, "Sorry Lang. I-"

"It's fine." He says while patting my wrist.

"Anyway, you're good to go. If you want to catch up to your friends be my guest."

"Thank you Master Katara." He stretches up and shyly pecks my cheek. Skittering away before I can even stand up.

Hmm. Oh, I had to go check on Atsuko. Calmly, I gather my things and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Wavy, chocolate brown hair that turned curly when humidity hit, fell down to my mid-back with tendrils framing my face. My robe that I tied together was resting precariously over one shoulder leaving it bare to offer white bindings peaking through below. Parted lips and pink cheeks highlighted the round face that I grew into with time. Taming my hair into something reasonable for the public, I venture out again, wishing for better luck.

I'm poised to knock when I hear hushed, serious female voices inside of Atsuko's room. Not wanting to interrupt like last time, I lean closer to the slightly ajar door.

"…you're too young, you've never even been with anyone else Ai. Have you ever kissed another boy?"

"-"

"Answer truthfully."

"I never had the need to." I couldn't blame the answering voice to Atsuko for being sheepish. Come to think of it. Had I ever kissed another boy besides Aang? Jet may have come close, nothing ever resulted …

"Ai, you went out with him because he begged for nine months. He's a respected member of the community that everyone was rooting for. You might have felt that you didn't have a choice. You have a choice now. That is why _now_ is called the present because it is a gift. I'm not saying you have to marry someone else or go out and freely give yourself to men. All I'm asking is that you go out and see the world. It doesn't matter what the elders think a proper marrying age is for girls. If he truly loves you, he will wait for you to be ready. I love my husband and our children and I wouldn't trade them for the world. However, if I were you, if I had another chance, I would be out there right now doing whatever I felt like. When my husband and I got married, I felt like I shattered the ideal that he had of me when I went through a hard time in our marriage. I regret not waiting. Don't make the same mistakes Ai."

"Thank you for the advice Atsuko. It was much appreciated."

I stumble backwards behind a wall just in time when Ai strides out; mentally debating something deeply that she doesn't notice me when I peer out. She was tiny, cute, and sweet looking even when she frowned. I slump against the flat surface waiting for Atsuko's words to sink in little more. She struck a deep chord within me that I can't quite seem to shake for some reason.

Minutes pass and I collect myself with a shaky breath. Mustering the courage, I enter the older woman's room and smile normally.

"Master-"

"Just Katara is fine."

"Katara," she says as if testing it out. Finding it satisfactory, she pats my hand with a smile, "How are you?"

"Fine. And you? Any more problems so far?" What I was mentally screaming to her inquiry was 'Confused! I heard something that is making me reassess what I'm doing!'

"Good. And no more problems." Clinically lifting her shirt over, I check her baby.

"From what I can tell, your child should be born in a matter of weeks. Everything looks like smooth sailing from here on out."

"Wonderful."

"You're free to go at any time."

"Thank you Katara. It was an honor meeting you." I restrain myself from smirking when she says 'honor' and somber up.

"I hope that you and your son make a speedy recovery. Best wishes. It was lovely meeting you here." I hug her warmly and she wraps her arms around me after a second of shocked silence.

We part ways and I head back to my room in contemplative unease to get ready for tonight.

...

"Everyone out except for Toph and Suki. I'm getting dressed."

Sokka groans, "We'll be here all night without getting to the party."

"I think you look great just the way you are Katara." Pecking Aang's cheek, I'm reminded of my miniature admirer earlier.

"Thanks Aang. These are my working clothes though. Tonight's occasion is formal."

"Of course. Sokka and I will go get ready ourselves. Katara, after it's over, tonight's going to be a night you never forget. I have news."

They exit and I collapse on the couch in a major freak-out. Suki and Toph didn't seem to hear what Aang said by the way they were acting. I stare at them in bewilderment. They didn't think he was being weird? Was it me? Was I being paranoid? It sounded like Aang was going to propose! I was nineteen, Aang would be turning eighteen soon. Which meant he could get married. I always anticipated that this day would come; this wasn't exactly how I imagined it happening.

"I thought we were getting ready Sugar Queen? Not that I'm complaining." Toph jumps in beside me.

"We will. I'm just taking a minute."

"Okay. How about I do your hair while you relax? Toph will get our dresses." Suki adjusts me in a sitting position to reach my locks.

"Me? Katara gets hair care and I get manual labor?"

"It's either the dresses or a bath." I can almost feel the pointed look that Suki gives Toph. It came to her so naturally; I doubt she remembers Toph being blind. I suppose the way Toph was, it was easy to forget until she made jokes.

"Ugh." She stomps up and gathers our clothes, tossing them in a heap at our feet.

"Toph." Again, the pointed look from Suki.

"Fine, fine." She displays them across the table, "Will this do?"

So Toph could feel the sternness of that gaze. Here I thought she would be immune.

"Perfect. Also, don't get mad but I may or may not have specially requested that a private spa be delivered to us."

'What! I haven't taken a bath in a year and I'm not breaking that record!"

I wince and close my eyes, "It doesn't matter to me. Have you really avoided bathing for a year?"

"Not yet." She grumbles.

Someone knocks on the door and Suki leaps up to answer it. Royal masseuses roll in bathtubs on wheels with a cart loaded with beauty supplies.

Once we're all set in our respective baths after a colossal battle with Toph, the ladies left to take a break while we properly soak.

I casually say, "What do you guys think of Aang?"

"Aang is a great guy. As well as the avatar." Suki munches on the snacks provided.

"Yeah, just, what do you guys think of him? Of us? Together?"

"Aang is the avatar. But he's human. It's not like he's perfect." Toph snatches some cookies from Suki's grip.

"Yeah…"

Toph mumbles suspiciously between bites, "Why? Something wrong?"

"Of course not." I sit back in the water, poking bubbles, "If it was, like, what would you say? If I said yes? Hypothetically of course."

"That you should do what you think is right. Follow your gut." Resting her head against the tub rim, Suki relaxes.

"I don't know about you two, my gut is telling me 'I'm hungry'." Toph sidles out of the water and throws on a robe.

Suki and I sit, then agree, "Yeah."

…

After Bosco's party, I'm worn out and my feet hurt from those shoes I wore. Most of all, I was dreading talking to Aang about not getting married.

"Katara! You're home! I thought you got lost for a while." Aang smiles and dread pits in my stomach. I didn't dare say that I was praying he fall asleep on the couch and forget ever thinking about asking me.

"Yep. I'm back. Whoopee!"

"I think it's time we talk Katara."

I shrug out of my heavy top layer of the dress, "I think it's time too. This has gone on long enough."

We both pause, "Katara, I found -" "Aang, we need to take a break-"

"Sorry, you go first."

"Go ahead Katara. It almost sounded like you said you want to take a break." He chuckles and shakes his head. Oh spirits, if I really was going to do this it was now or never.

I stare at him until his chuckles fade into nervous titters.

"Katara- you can't- you can't be serious."

Oh, his face. I was a monster to him. Why was I doing this! "Look, Aang, I heard something today that made me reevaluate us."

"You… you want to break up with me?" I wish I could take away that hurt expression with all my heart.

"Aang, it's not forever. Just a short time to clear my head and straighten out my priorities. I love you but I'm confused. You're going to be eighteen soon enough, I'm nineteen. Marriage is something that I'm not ready for yet."

"Marriage? I never even said anything about-"

"That's just it! You implied! That tonight would be a night I would never forget! That you had 'news'!"

"Katara, all I was going to say is that I'm going to look for other Airbenders."

"What? I thought that-"

"I found proof that they might be out there hiding for all these years. Ty Lee is evidence that descendants exist."

"Proof? What kind of proof? Aang, this is huge!"

"I need to go."

"What? You're running away? Aang, you can't keep -"

"You told me that we're breaking up and you think that I would be happy? I need to clear my head and a good way for me to do that is get away from you for a while. I'll be focused on one target and I won't get distracted by you. Right now, that's the best thing for me."

"I never said that we were permanently breaking up. What about the avatar state? If you lose control?"

"I'll be fine."

"Can we at least talk about this?!" I knew I was verging onto shrill territory in my voice.

"We talked. I'm sorry Katara. I have to go." He lifts his staff from off the wall and flies out the window before I can say 'hold your sky bison'.

**A/N: **I've been working on this story in my head and today it was determined to get out! (It was also determined to keep me up until four in the morning finishing.) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed even without Zuko for this chapter! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Stowaways

Katara

"Katara, what are you doing in our room?" Sokka rubs his eyes in an effort to rub the sleep away. I realize what a crazy picture I must make, my wild hair was loose after I ran down the hallway in a panic, a lit candle was in my hand, and I was standing in the doorframe at who knows what hour. Suki wakes in confusion from off the coach where she and my brother fell asleep while Toph grouses at me from down below on the floor.

"Everyone, Aang just flew off on his staff-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoah… Twinkle Toes, just _left_ and you didn't stop him? I thought you were the one that could always calm him!" Apparently, spunk didn't have an off button for Toph who had hurriedly woken and was refastening her metal gear.

"Toph , he had his mind set on getting as far away as possible after I told him I wanted a break."

"You broke up with Aang?! Why?" Yelps Sokka as he leaps into action, collecting his shoes that were strewn across the room.

"I told him I wanted a break! Not a break-up! Why does everyone keep messing that up?!"

Suki skips her face make-up and just grabs her belt and weapons instead, "It doesn't matter right now. We all have to show up to Bosco's birthday party. Especially since many representatives of different nations will be here and the avatar already RSVP'd. It would look bad for him not to make an appearance. Let's all split up. Sokka, go check if Appa is still in the stable, Toph, make sure he didn't go for a walk around the palace or something, and Katara," Suki pauses and they all look at me, "stay here because he might come back."

"Sugar Queen, do you have any idea where Aang went? Any at all?"

"Look, I told him that I needed some time because he was saying something about news that was really important, like it would change my life. Aang went to look for any surviving Airbenders."

"Not to be insensitive or anything but I thought that they were all wiped out?" Sokka pauses and Suki sinks into a chair.

"He said he found something about evidence that they were still around. Oh Spirits, this is all my fault. Aang won't ever come back and the nations will fall into war again and-"

"Katara! Stop. Do you really think any of us would let that happen? With or without Aang, we have things under control."

"Twinkle Toes will be here again begging for your forgiveness before you know it Sugar Queen. And when he does, I'm going to teach him a lesson about learning to control his hissy fits and running away." Toph has an edge of emotion I can't decipher along with anger and frustration.

"Oh, Toph, please don't."

…

Appa was missing from his plae in the stables. Even after all the searching we did, Aang was nowhere to be found. He vanished into thin air and we all had agreed that tomorrow we would seek him out but tonight we needed some sleep.

Sokka decided that the wisest course of action would be to send a message to Zuko, alerting him of Aang's disappearance if he didn't return in three days.

…

The third had almost passed. All us were aimlessly waiting in antsy unease even while the week of celebration for Bosco's birthday had turned into an extravaganza.

Right now I was pointlessly wandering the palace halls for some inspiration or guidance.

"Katara!"

"Gran-Gran! Gran-Pakku! What are you guys doing?" I admit that I forgot that my grandparents would be here for a while. We had a fabulous time the initial night catching up but when Aang made his exit, I really wasn't thinking f anything else besides my friend/possible romantic interest.  
"Bosco's birthday of course."

I smile at Gran-Pakku's bad, deadpan joke, "No, I mean out here in the halls."

"We could be asking you the same thing dear. Why aren't you an Aang out partying somewhere in the kingdom?" My canny Gran-Gran searches m face and I fight to hide my emotions.

"He was just making plans for a surprise for me tonight."

"I haven't seen Aang all that much. Is he alright?"

I hurriedly assure her suspicions, "Oh, yes. He just wasn't feeling that good and wanted to take me out tonight to make up for staying on bed for most of the party. Well, I'd better be off if I'm going to see him tonight." I hug them and peck their cheeks, "Have a good night you two. I love you and I'll see you at the festival later."

Gran-Pakku suddenly pulls me aside, "Katara, you should know that the there's a boat in the harbor."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"A small dingy is on the deck. Surprise Aang, I think he would enjoy it."

I smile tightly,"Thanks Gran-Pakku."

…

Gazing up at the stars on my back on the deck of the ship, I confide in the one person who won't speak back, "Yue, I'm not going to lie, I had to let someone down gently a few days ago. My heart feels heavy and I just feel terrible. No joke, my heart literally aches and I can see what all those minstrels were whining about back in the Southern Water Tribe. This stuff is horrible. I feel like I just broke a person. It would be better if he were annoying and a bad guy. But he's funny and surprisingly sweet, very sensitive. In real life, you're hurting someone with dreams and friends and thoughts and feelings and urgh… Why does everything have to be so complicated Yue?

"I hope that I wasn't mistaken in saying no because how great would it be to end up together! To finally have someone like my father had my mother! Pretty great if what I've heard is true. But it was what I had to do. Will I feel not so great for a while? Of course. Will I have made the right choice in doing so? Without a doubt I can say yes. Please Yue, just bring him back to me in one piece. I love him, how much I'm not quite sure."

"Katara? Aang? Are you up there?"

"Pakku?!" I jump to my feet, "How long were you standing there?!"

"I heard your voice and decided to come up." The footsteps on the ladder stop when he gets down beside me on the floor, "Where's Aang?"

"Um… He had to go… stop an emergency."

"Say no more. You two are having trouble, aren't you?"

I silently debate lying to him, and end up deciding against it, "Yes. He wants to get serious."

"Ah." We gaze at the mute, twinkling beauty of the stars above us for a few moments.

"I should probably be getting back-"

'Master Katara! Master Katara!" A group of water tribe girls spring out of nowhere and Pakku jumps into action.

Five girls run towards me with three men following close by.

"Get them men!"

"You idiots! I leave you to watch the stowaways and you let them run rampant? Do I have to do everything?"

Gran-Pakku bends water out of the ocean and freezes the girls in place to the mast. I try and hide my lingering smile. Just like Zuko… I just hoped Gran-Pakku wouldn't say anything like 'I'll save you from the pirates'.

"Wait, Gran-Pakku. Did you say stowaways? What do they want? With me?"

"These girls had a crazy notion to board my ship and lie- badly- about what they were planning to do. And I found them one we boarded the Earth Kingdom." Obviously, they were smart and cunning if the managed to slip under Pakku's nose, "Their families will be ashamed of them. Not to mention worried sick."

"Their names?"

"Nilak, Masika, Kailani, Kishiko, and Sokanon."

They were all clearly water tribe but the Kishiko and Masik had white hair customary to that of higher class citizens.

I bend the ice off their mouths, "What is it that you want with me?"

"Master Katara!-" "We-" "Our parents-" "Sweet-" "If Master Pakku-"

I contain my laughter for a serious scowl, "Hold on. One at a time."

The oldest girl, Nilak, diplomatically says, "Master Katara, we came to train with you. No one in our tribe will let us Waterbend combatively. We decided that it would be best if we were to try and train under your supervision."

"They still don't allow women to Waterbend?" I look sharply at Pakku.

"I've been slowly working on changing the traditions Katara. Remember that it's not like the Fire Nation was built in a day. I'm doing everything I can."

"Please Master Katara?"

"It was wrong of all of you to run away and hide on this ship. You're families are probably sitting at home worried about all of you." Crestfallen teenage girls look back at me, "But long ago, I made a promise to help out those whenever they needed help. And you all managed to make it here with strength, intelligence, and some teamwork to slip around on this ship undetected. I accept."

I grin when they cheer in excited victory. Maybe this day wasn't all bad…

…

When I arrive back at the palace with five girls in eager tow, I manage to find rooms for all of them.

Eating dinner in my room, Sokka barges in, "We have a message back from Zuko."  
"What? I thought we weren't going to send one until today."

"I lied Katara. I thought it better for him to know. Anyway, he wrote back and all of us are going to have a meeting with most of the people who helped out on the Black Sun Invasion, The Freedom Fighters, Suki and her Kyoshi Warriors are coming, and even the Foggy Swamp Tribe fighters will be there."

"Sokka! At least tell me when you do this."

"C'mon baby sister. Time to start packing. You don't carry much with you anyway."

"No, but five other girls might."

**A/N: **Yes, I am back with the second installment. Finally! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3: Wow

Katara

The Western Air Temple. After trekking for over an hour, we finally reached the glorious upside-down temples that were built into a cliff by the Air Nomads. I could smell the pine trees and fresh air. Hear the wind rustle the branches around us.

To be honest, I didn't think I'd see this place this soon after the war. We were riding in a submarine/boat made by the Mechanist when the war was happening. We had to use it now that Appa was gone. The Foggy Swamp Tribe warriors had hitched along and were helping me power the craft with waterbending. I wanted to get a start waterbending with the girls as soon as possible, yet I had to keep us going in turns with the other waterbenders. It was good that we made record time.

"Nostalgic?"

I jump and turn to Sokka, "A little bit. Everything seemed so much simpler then, you know?"

He snorts, "Simple? Katara, we had to beat the Fire Lord!"

"I mean that we all had one goal Sokka. Everyone was focused on one thing and we didn't have time to worry about relationships or the future or economics or the people."

"Sugar Queen! Snoozles! You guys coming or what?" Toph impatiently Earthbends stairs into the side of the mountain and Suki, Sokka, the Foggy Swamp guys, my students, and I follow.

We all reach the top, frankly exhausted and start to make camp.

Suddenly, Toph jumps up from her created rock throne and jumps into someone's arms, "Zuko!"

"I thought I heard you guys making camp." A voice so familiar to me even after all these years, chuckles slightly. It was slightly deeper, still just as raspy and it sounded like he hadn't laughed in a while. Giddiness sweeps away any sleeping desires I had. Eagerly, I hop over shoulders in an effort to see him in the clump of people.

The rest of us all jump up and huddle around the appearing White Lotus Members and the Fire Lord who was hidden by a mass of flailing arms.

"Katara, lovely to see you my dear." The grandfatherly man opens his arms comfortingly. His grey beard was neatly trimmed and he wore a kind smile as his golden eyes express joy.

"Iroh, you look great!" I extend back with a smile as Gran-Pakku pats my back.

"Katara." Standing behind me, I turn to him.

Zuko had black, silky shoulder-length hair pulled back into a half-up, half-down style. Normally, I didn't like men with a lot of hair but he pulled it off well. His gold eyes shine, especially the one offset against the red of his scar. The sun gleams against his pale skin, the contrasts in his appearance even more apparent. His face lost any baby fat, his jaw was chiseled, and he had cheekbones that could cut ice. Dazed, I take in the fact that he was still taller than me.

Wow.

I self-consciously wring my hands to keep them away from smoothing my hair. I had traveled without a real bath with soap for a day or so. Grime practically coated me and it was mixed with varying layers of sweat from my bending.

"..Zuko." We awkwardly step towards each other, not sure whether to offer a hand-shake or a hug.

Laughing we decide on a hug. I'm glad that nothing had changed even if his appearance had.

Uncaring of his sharp armor and duel dao blades crossed on his back, I wrap my arms around him tighter and discreetly bury my nose in his neck with a grin. He still smelled like match smoke and boy. Gently, he firmly grips my back with large hands, making me feel secure and supported.

"It's great to see you Katara." His voice softly rasps in my ear and I echo the sentiment.

"You too."

"Ah-hem." We break apart at the tiny Earthbender interruption to everyone smiling, my students staring at us.

"The others should be coming soon enough. We should all get some rest and something to eat!" I clap my hands and the group gets to work.

**A/N: **Here is the third chapter! Yeah, it's a little later that I wanted it. I got on the internet to check out what the Western Air Temple would look like and stumbled upon fan art, fanfiction, and comics. This is why I never get anything done. -_- (Don't even get me started on character voices, ugh. I always have a rough time with Zuko and Sokka.) Hope you enjoyed!

P.S. Fourth chapter on the way, I split it up so you had something to read soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Reveal

**Katara **

The next morning, our converged group eats breakfast of dried meat and fruit and converses by the fire, waiting for the rest of the assembled people. Toph's students had met her out here and we sent our students to a far side of the temple together. Toph, Suki, and I sit next to each other on the ground, Iroh chats with Zuko about tea and Sokka grills Gran-Pakku about the Northern Water Tribe weaponry as more people come in from a storm. Those being: the rest of the Kyoshi warriors led by an excited Ty Lee, the Freedom Fighters (or what was left of them), Haru and some of his Earthbending friends with his father, and Teo accompanied by the Mechanist. As well as an unexpected group that Zuko had problems with.

"Uncle! Who are these people that said that they're with you?"

Iroh calmly welcomes men and women from the pouring rain, carefully using his Firebending to dry them off, "Nephew, these are simply some of my best workers from The Jasmine Dragon. I felt that everyone could use tea during this meeting."

I stand and assist him with bending the rest off

"The White Lotus allowed this?" Zuko spins to the significant members. Piandao, the swordmaster, Gran-Pakku, my grandfather and master waterbender, Jeong Jeong , Aang's old Firebending teacher, and King Bumi, a powerful aged earthbender. They simply shrug as if to say 'it's Iroh and his tea. You can't stop it'.

"Iroh is the grand lotus." Gran-Pakku states, as if anything Iroh would do is perfectly normal, even if he might light someone on fire.

We still had a few more people to go.

Two women are the last to enter, both giggling with each other, the wet hoods they wear obscuring their faces. "Lee?" They say simultaneously when they look up.

"Jin? Song?" Bewildered, Zuko gapes at the girls. Both of them were from the Earth Kingdom, green eyes, and dark hair. Jin had tanner skin while Song was pale.

Suki leans in and whispers, "Who's Lee?"

I had no idea.

…

**Zuko**

They stare at me as if I'm some kind of specter, a ghost.

How could I ever make this right? Would they forgive me for lying to them?

"Can I speak with both of you in private?" They nod and we distance ourselves from the curious group.

Jin speaks first, "Why do you have a Fire Nation crown on?"

I clench my jaw. The most painless way would be fast, "Because I'm the Fire Lord."

"Fire Lord Zuko?" Song gently inquires.

All of the wrongs I had yet to correct. It made my head ache just by thinking about it. I stole an innocent woman's ostrich-horse when she was just trying to help me. I was involved with Jin and never gave a full explanation why I departed so suddenly. Now I had to set this right. My honor depended on it.

"Yes."

"Hold on, I know that Iroh was Mushi but you're the Fire Lord?"

"Yes. I know I've done terrible things in the past and I hope that both of you can find it in yourselves to forgive me for lying and my untoward treatments."

Jin taps her chin, "It all makes sense. You fell off the map the time of those rumors of the avatar's demise."

Ashamed, I attempt to straighten the record, "I wasn't involved in that. Well, I was partly at fault. Anyway, I wanted to formally apologize. Jin, I lead you on and that was wrong of me. Song, I stole from you when you opened your heart to me and tried to reach out. I want to make it up to you by giving you the best ostrich-horses the palace has. Jin,-"

She stops me, "Look… Fire Lord… Zuko, Iroh offered me a job and that's good enough for me. The pay is great and I can take care of everything or anything that I want or need."

"And he already gave me three ostrich-horses. Please, I think we've all had enough anger. I forgave you the day after you left."

"Yeah, let's just let bygones be bygones Lee- Fire Lord."

"My friends call me Zuko. Both of you must be tired. Shall we?" I gesture back to the fire.

Just when we reach the rest of the amassed crowd, a large shadowy creature with two riders stands at the entrance of the Air Temple.

Its' two riders dismount and come in out of the pouring rain.

Mai.

The second person I register is June. And her shirshu Nyla.

Toph, Katara, Sokka, and Suki all watch with pointed gazes glancing back and forth between Mai and me, sensing that something was off. They weren't wrong.

Absent-mindedly, I notice she has the same bag from that night she came to visit me.

"_Zuko, I think it's better if we separate. You work and I get that but we never talk anymore. I can feel you keep things from me… I started this wrong, I'm sorry, this isn't a blaming game. You're an amazing person, you're overcome things, mentally and physically, that would break any other person. And when I say that it's not you, I really mean it. It's me. I've always been the person everyone else wanted me to be. I don't think I've ever truly been alone, ever done something for myself. My parents have always wanted a perfect, educated, silent Fire Nation beauty to try and snag the Fire Nation prince. I did the best I could. Azula wanted a fearless, merciless warrior. I may have failed her on the merciless count. And… you. Before you say anything, let me say that I chose to be with you and I wouldn't have changed that decision for the world. I want to support myself, see the world. I almost wish that we could be together. And you may think this strange, but I know you're in love with someone else. You've gotten so good at defiance that you don't even know. In the end, I know you'll find each other. I could say that I hate her and that she broke us up and that she's terrible. But she's a great girl. You're both so imperfect for each other that somehow, together you both make a perfect whole." _

"_Mai…"_

"_Nothing you can say will make me change my mind. Don't offer me help either."_

"…_Who is she?"_

"_Nuh, uh. That's where your adventure begins." _

Mai and I face each other stiffly. Finally, her lips quirk sardonically and we meet for a friendly hug.

…

**Katara**

"That was tense." Mutters Toph.

I nod in agreement. Across from me, Smellbee comfortably sits next to Longshot. I always forgot they were together. The Duke, Pipsqueak, and Sneers eye the biscuits lying out.

"Dad!" Sokka leaps from his chair to welcome the five men walking in.

With a squeal, I race towards my father and wrap my arms around his neck while he laughs at his two children almost tipping him over.

I recognize three of them Bato, my dad Hahkoda of course, and… Hahn? I think that was his name, I think he was engaged to Yue once upon a time according to Sokka. I couldn't imagine why dad brought him here.

Sokka voices my thoughts when he becomes aware of him with a scowl, "What are you doinghere?"

"Sokka, be nice. This is-"

"I know his name."

Hahn cordially offers his hand that Sokka simply glares at. He rescinds it with a small nod, "Sokka. Good to see you."

"I'm not sorry to say that I don't think it's good to see you."

What? Eh, it _was_ Sokka. And double negatives weren't my forte.

"Well… Katara, right?" Hahn politely turns to me. He didn't seem like the same guy at all.

I smile, "Yeah."

"Don't speak to my sister. Don't even look at my sister. In fact don't even think about my sister. Because I'll know," Sokka glares and points his fingers at his eyes and back at Hahn in the universal sign of 'I'm watching you.' Sokka circles him while doing it, squinting with his lip pooched out.

"Snoozles, would you cool it with that? You're making my feet dizzy."

Zuko Firebends a small flame into the air and calls out, interrupting the conversations, "Alright. Is everyone here? Good. Let's get started on why I summoned most of you here. Toph, would you mind?" He kindly asks and she bends a table to suit all of us, "Thank you. Now, everyone please have a seat."

Toph grabs my arm and I sit in between her and Zuko. Sokka was by dad and Suki across the table.

Zuko calmly straightens and projects loud and clear.

"Aang is gone. More importantly, the avatar is gone."

"What?!-" "What does this mean for us? What does-" "The Nations, what will happen-"

"Enough!" Zuko slams his hand down upon the stone table hard enough to make crimson fire flare up from his clenched hand and burn the rock. Pride fills me when I notice that he's never looked more in control and like the Fire Lord than right now. Gripping the bridge of his nose, he breaths deeply, "I don't know what will happen. Right now, I'm hoping for the best but expecting the worst. I know that we need to assemble and train an elite alliance to retain calm within the people, somehow hide Aang's vanishing act until he either returns or we find him with the search, and like I mentioned before about a search, we will need a search group. Everyone, let's break for tea to let this sink into everyone's mind and we start to come up with ideas. Anyone has any thoughts or wants to be assigned a specific role, come to me or any of us."

One of the male tea-makers shouts, "Why you?"

"Well, as you can see, Aang doesn't seem to be here right now."

"You're the Fire Lord!"

"The crown makes it too obvious?"

"You Fire Nation scum are going to try and retake all the ground you've lost. I bet you're behind the avatar going missing!"

Furious, I stand with authority, "You assume to judge a wise, caring, and loyal man? My friends and I have been through the best and worst of disasters with The Fire Lord and you come up here making assumptions? This honorable man fought his beliefs and potentially his future in aiding us, especially if we failed. How dare you arbitrate him by his past and his ancestors and not the courageous actions and diplomatic, fair ruler he is today. If there is _anyone_ who can stop everyone from falling into panic, it is with no doubt that I say it's The Fire Lord that I have complete and utter faith in. When you have dueled in an Agni Kai against Princess Azula and won, come and tell us how we should do things. He risked his life in that arena for me and I would do the same for him in a blink of an eye if he asked it of me. So back off."

I sit as the man slinks back into the crowd of staring people. I lean over to whisper to Zuko in the uncomfortable silence, "Why are they watching us?"

"You. They're watching you."

Sokka calls out in the stillness, "Hear, hear!"

"I second that. And anyone who wants to mess with Zuko, come find Toph Bei Fong before-"

"Let's let the Fire Lord continue." I hastily interrupt.

Zuko clears his throat with wide, wonder-filled eyes directed at me, "The White Lotus has important news to share with all of us if we are going to keep all the citizens composed and safe. Break!"

…

My brother feasts on meat and a question pops into my brain, "Sokka, why did you send that message to Zuko early and then lie to me about it?"

Stilling, he sets down his meat and I know it's serious, "…I had no clue what to do Katara. No plan, I panicked," He sighs and clutches his head, "You know, I forget that you're the younger sibling sometimes. Did you know that's the first time you have ever admitted to needing anyone's help when Aang left since you were eight? That time you couldn't carry your pack home because it was too heavy. You take care of everyone Katara, especially me ever since mom… For once, I wanted to take care of you. I was so focused on myself that I stupidly missed what you might be feeling entirely. In my head, I always thought that you never needed help. You and Aang? Heck, I thought you guys would be together forever. So I went to Zuko. He's one of my closest friends; he helped me to save Suki and dad from the prison. Didn't blink an eye. He went with you to Yon Rha's village and never told you what he thought was right or what he thinks you should do. Not to mention he's the Fire Lord, he can have servants scouring the nations and he has connections to a lot of people. Hell, if Mr. Obsessive, 'I must find the avatar to restore my honor' can't track down Aang, who can?"

I lean over and hug my brother tight. It wasn't often that I saw the deep, sensitive side of Sokka.

"You're my brother Sokka, I love you. And the whole Aang thing? Well, that was kind of a split decision.

**A/N: **Fourth chapter successfully served! Special thanks to KimberlyT, who is a great fanfic writer, (go check out her Zutara stuff! And her other stuff!) for her informative reviews! (I think I fixed most of the mistakes)

**Guest: ** You'll just have to wait and see about Appa ;)

The reason these are taking so long is because I want them to be how I imagined them.

P.S. Iroh would totally bring in total strangers to serve tea. I'm just sayin'. It's why he's one of my favorite characters. (He's also the grand lotus! I'm not making that one up!)

Just to warn my younger readers out there, there will be smut in this. (If I don't wimp out that is) There will be sufficient warnings. I'm trying to challenge myself, especially into different things, so we'll see how that works…

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5: The Challenge

**Zuko**

In all my years, I never would have guessed that a Water Tribe peasant would stand up for me much les that I would be honored. I couldn't help notice long ago that Katara is stunning when she's passionate about something to this day, not that I would ever find the nerve to tell her that. Of course, the peasant was always pretty. I noticed it vaguely whenever we were fighting or she was in sight. Of course, you would have to be blind not to think she was attractive. I always thought of her looks like the sun, you could see it in the sky so many times that you knew it was there yet it barely registered after time because while it was majestic, it was also out of reach, impossible. So I never considered her fully. Who would want me? It was a simple fact; I wasn't throwing a pity party. I wasn't pretty like Hahn or Haru nor any good with words like Sokka and didn't pretend to be.

Breaking from my rumination, I discreetly seek her through the people and find her hugging her brother who wildly protests. I subtly back away, now was not the time to thank her.

"So, you're done with doom and gloom?" Toph sidles up next to me.

"Don't call Mai that."

"You never answered my question. Are you and 'Sunshine' finished? Who ended it? And why is she here with the bounty hunter?"

"We're still friends, she wanted it that way. She came because Uncle wanted both of them in their help for the cause. As for June, Mai joined her to hunt down bounties. So yes, we're finished."

She shrugs, "Her loss."

Stunned, I gaze at the petite earthbender, "Thanks."

She punches me in the arm. Hard enough to leave a big bruise, "Don't mention it. Ever."

Teo approaches me, "Zuko, I'd like to help in finding Aang. Since we don't have Appa, we'll need a flying machine that won't run out of fuel and can carry food and June's shirshu Nyla. I think I could be a great addition, as my father and I have already made some blueprints for the machine."

"It would be great to have you on that team. In fact, I think you're the very person to lead the whole thing. You've clearly thought this out. It's up to you. I will be tied to obligations here so I won't be in charge."

"I would be happy to do that."

"I'd like to help too Zuko!" Ty Lee jumps forward enthusiastically and grins happily, "Why don't you and I brainstorm Teo?"

Quizzically, he unfolds a sheet of paper from his chair and they roll off. Puzzled, I wonder why Ty Lee would want to see that. She wasn't stupid by any doubt but wasn't one for sitting still more than three seconds.

"Those blueprints are the last thing on Ty Lee's mind…"

"…"

"I think she's bothered 'cause she doesn't understand Teo. He doesn't react like normal guys and it's driving her nuts." Toph smirks and abruptly sighs wistfully, "I wish I could join them."

"Why don't you?"

"I have to stay here and help you guys. You'd be lost without me Zuko." Gruffly, she covers her earlier slip-up, "And the only reason I'd go was so I could give Aang a piece of my mind for leaving like that."

I couldn't believe it. Toph liked Aang. Dumbstruck, I try to cover my realization by sipping my tea.

"All benders, please accompany me for more tea and information. Non-benders, please join Master Piandao in the courtyard for instructions and training." Uncle's gravelly voice echoes across the room.

I nod to Sokka's salute and realize it was directed to Katara. Blushing hotly, I quickly turn to the front where Uncle is speaking to King Bumi and Master Pakku. I pondered how Bumi managed to escape his responsibility. Li, Lo, and the council members approved by Uncle and I were in charge while we were away.

Ty Lee, Katara, Toph, the Foggy Swamp Tribe guys, and I wait as our parties split. Katara's and Toph's students were being managed by June. I could only imagine how that was going.

Every single bender follows the masters as they walk far out and Bumi earthbends a deep arena pit with rails to protect us standing on the other side. Pakku makes a river circle the whole thing like a moat.

Toph pokes my arm, "What's going on?"

"Who knows. Zuko?" Katara had snuck up to stand beside me on the other side. Her chocolate hair side swept over her shoulder, sea blue eyes fixed on me while her full lips curve slightly.

Speechless, I shrug. It wasn't like Uncle ever imparted me some of his wisdom.

Element bending in unison, all of them move together as one. Each wearing blank faces of fierce concentration. The sky was growing black and covered the sun's previous yellow, warm rays. Hail shaped like knives and big blunt ice spheres as large as my head suddenly pelt down in front of us, lightning added in as Jeong Jeong calmly takes stance, lava flows free around King Bumi's feet as he and Uncle manipulate the fire mixed with rock. Bumi and Pakku suddenly turn the moat into a landslide of deadly, all engulfing sludge.

Gasps of awe and expression of wonder fill everyone in the crowd.

Katara gasps, "Toph…"

"I can feel it." Even the self-proclaimed best earthbender in the world was silent in respect.

Yet, I couldn't help but notice something was missing. Air.

…

"Now that we have shown you the power of working as one, we shall impart this knowledge to all of you gathered here today. Tomorrow we will officially start. Tonight, laugh with friends and drink lots of tea." Uncle bows his head and his willing students return his gesture.

The group splits, talking about the amazing display of bending shown.

"Zuko!"

Craning my neck, I search over my shoulder. Katara and Toph jog to catch up with me.

"Geez. Weren't even going to wait for your friends Fire Lord? I know I'm a simple peasant but come on. Even for a master waterbender like me, that's cold."

"Katara, I'm sorry…" She flashes me a blinding smile.

Toph elbows me in the side, "She's kidding. Lighten up."

I zone out as we walk back to camp and they chat.

"… why would anyone let the non-benders help? They're useless… I know! What were they thinking when they involved women!?... The only thing they would be able to do is make us tea, among _other_ things…" The two men who came with Hahkoda's company snicker and cup their hands imitating women's bodies.

"You think that those who can't bend aren't equal?" My voice echoes over to them and they startle. Katara and Toph halt their easy bickering.

The one with the longer face smirks, "Ah, Fire Lord. Join us. You must agree."

Disgusted, my jaw clenches, "Not at all. In fact, I believe that it doesn't matter what a warrior's gender, age, bender, or not is. It all depends on the person's will."

The taller one, snorts, "Be serious. Do you seriously think you could beat me without fire bending."

"Without a doubt." My mother brought me to Master Piandao when I was very young. I quickly caught onto blades with fascination and pride at my newfound skill despite my slow pace with fire. She had wanted me to find a way to defend myself even though swords were frowned upon if you were a bender. My father disapproved of course. At first, I was hesitant myself, then as Azula grew up to be a prodigy I turned to my duel blades more and more.

"You're joking."

"Not at all. In fact, I heard that Pakku was going to assign sparring partners. Bender or not."

"Well, why don't we see if your claim is true about bending," He puffs out his chest when he notices Katara rubbing her fore-head in disbelief, "You and me tomorrow. I use bending, you don't."

"Fair enough. Until tomorrow."

He smirks and walks off in high spirits, "And when you suffer defeat, your girlfriend has to kiss me."

He points to Toph and she shakes her head while menacingly pounding a fist into her other hand. He gulps and points at Katara.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah!"

"And I wouldn't give you a kiss if you were the last man in the world!"

"A deal's a deal!" He shouts while chuckling with his friend.

Toph pumps her fist when they're out of sight.

Katara rolls her sapphire eyes, "Boys."

"Yeah! I have to go tell the others!- Especially Snoozles- It's gonna be just like old tournament days!"

…

**Katara **

Maybe I was being paranoid but I could swear everyone was gossiping about me. And Zuko's chat with the two Earth Kingdom girls didn't go unnoticed. It didn't help when he challenged one of Gran-Pakku's best waterbenders to a duel tomorrow.

Finishing my food, I cop out with a quiet, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed, I love you guys. Tell Sokka, okay dad?"

My dad nods and returns to conversation about tomorrow. Bets were being made left and right as I blinked. Making sure I wasn't needed, I peek out from behind the door. Toph was casually chatting with Iroh by the fountain and I can't help but feel they're conspiring. Sokka was gesturing crazily with his leg of meat as he animatedly narrates Piandao's demonstration, complete with explosions and sound effects, mesmerized onlookers watch, caught in his web. Suki chuckles and they hold hands on the table. Snorting, I close the door noiselessly.

Wandering down the halls, I run into a dead end. It wasn't really, it just looked that way. Back when the gAang was here, I had gotten lost in the maze-like air temple and felt that water was near. I brushed away the cobwebs from the dusty wall and found a gnarled bunch of patterned of levers. I figured it out and went inside the huge, empty room to investigate.

What I found was a hidden spring in the ground on the other side of the room. A secretive cavern in the cliff. The bottom was far down, I would have to sand on my shoulders five times over, and it was more like a gigantic pool than a bath tub since the water's opening was half the room with a waterfall coming from the wall. The deep blue water ripples peacefully when I dip my toes in. Relaxing, I strip off my outer clothes into my bindings and dive right in. I bend a circle of water away from my face so that I can breathe and sink to the bottom where smooth pebbles make a comfortable spot. Small skylights were built at the very top so that light reflected throughout the temple and in this room for green plants to thrive everywhere, even on the surface of the water. The flowers hadn't bloomed yet though. It seemed almost magical, the candles I had lit above twinkling off the top of the water shining down.

The only downside to this place was the door. It automatically locked and wouldn't open one time until I pried it with a piece of sword or Toph bent the door. She was the only one who knew about this place but didn't really care, she told me it's not like she could use it.

I swim, using my waterbending as an advantage to leap from the water and back in. Joyously, I propel myself to great speeds in circles and rise to the top, spiraling about.

"Katara?" A face with black hair flashes by and I immediately stop, falling back with a loud slap.

The liquid splashes to the ground, my peace interrupted, "Zuko? What are you doing back here?"

"Sorry, I-I heard noises…" He stutters while stumbling backward, accidentally knocking the entry back in place.

"Zuko, don't let the door latch!"

Confused, he leaps for it a second too late.

"Sorry."

My anger leaks out of me like a balloon at his sincere tone, rubbing the back of his neck like a bashful child, "It's alright. We'll have to wait until Toph finds us to bend it open. You might as well get comfortable. How did you find me?" I sink back into the water, only my nose exposed.

"It was propped open and I heard splashing inside." Sitting against the wall, he kicks his boots off.

Tracing a finger over the water, I ask, "Why aren't you out there with everyone?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He rests his head against the wall nd closes his eyes. Oh no, if wrecked my quiet time, there was no way I was letting him get his.

Childishly, I cross my arms, "I said it first."

He chuckles, peeking at me lazily. The effect was unexpectedly sexy. His hooded eyes sparked golden and his laugh was throaty, relaxed, the strong column of his pale throat on display. He reminded me of a dragon watching its' treasure, "Fine. It's battle of the exes out there."

I smirk. Poor Zuzu for having so many girlfriends. Then sigh, realizing I could relate to that slightly, "Tell me about it…"

'What do you mean? ...You and Haru…? I knew it…"

"What!? No! Why would you even think that? I was talking about-! Never mind…forget it."

Wide awake now, he gazes at me non-judgmentally. If I could tell anyone, it would be Zuko. He knew how it was to feel guilty.

I squirm in the depths, "The Avatar ran out on his 'beloved' girlfriend. And it's my entire fault, everyone knows it. Why kind of awful girl was I, that he would fly away from? I know I told him I needed a break, still… Why leave Sokka, Suki, or Toph?"

"Katara, no one is thinking that."

I correct his kind statement, "No Zuko. You aren't thinking that. The people out there are."

He scoots over to the water's edge, "Nobody is thinking that. And if they are, then they aren't good enough to be your friend or acquaintance. Katara, they're probably more curious as to how the ugly, scarred Fire Nation Prince was able to date a girl from the Earth Kingdom when she didn't know he was wealthy."

"Don't say that."

"Why? It's true." He avoids my gaze while he toys with his sword handles, it didn't even seem that he was bothered by saying that.

"Zuko…"

His eyes flick up to me in interest.

Everything was so silent. In this moment we were connected. Zuko watches me with bated breath. When did it get so humid and hot in here? I had to phrase this right.

"Zuko, you're very… you aren't… unattractive. Some girls… like scars." I take a breath to confess and-

"Geez Sweetness, it's time to go to bed and you're in here horsing around? You're dad was starting to get worried."

"Toph! Thank the spirits you're here!" I leap out of the water and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"This is the thanks I get!? You're soaking wet Sugar Queen!" She throws me off.

"Sorry!"

"C'mon Fire Lord, your Uncle wants to talk to you about Pai Sho."

Zuko and I exchange a look as she leads the way. Some day, I would be brave enough to tell him what I was going to say.

**A/N:** So I decided to pair up Ty Lee and Teo because I wondered what it would be like between a girl who relies on her body for everything in the show (besides a few other characters like Zuko and other benders) with a boy who can't even use his legs. Speaking of Zuko, I figured that ever since he got his scar that he really doesn't see himself as attractive anymore. No one usually pays him compliments on anything and I sincerely doubt that his looks are his top priority. Flawless skin seems like a big thing to the Fire Nation so with that thought, I made him have a very low self-conscious. I'm actually pretty happy with this chap.

**So I have two polls on my profile about writing, so please check 'em out! **(If you want me to keep updating! ;)

**Love it? Hate it? Want to throttle my neck in joy or anger? Let me know in the comments!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fire

**Katara **

_I stand in the ocean river, the moon shining down. I drift casually back and forth on my back with my eyes closed. Above me, a dark haired man with a shadowed face leans over me, my head running into his hard abs. Even though I can't see his face, I know he's amused. His amusement quickly melts into desire when he runs his fingers down my side. I smile, standing upright to face him. He takes my hand with a grin and leads me inland. Under a shack, I'm aggravated that I know I'm with him, yet I cannot see myself, only experience runs of pleasure throughout my body. A flash forward and we're lying in bed and I'm fully satisfied with something. His arms are wrapped around me yet I can't feel the texture or strength. His lips kiss my cheeks between saying my name. _

"_Katara… Katara…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Katara…" He pecks my nose and I eagerly wait for him to truly kiss me._

_ "…Zuko…?"_

"_Katara_… Katara, wake up." Shaking my shoulder gently, I wake to Zuko standing over me with a dark red hood drawn over his head, a worried glint in his expressive, molten gold eyes. That's all the drive I need to tiredly stand and collect my things. I hide my blush in darkness, praying that I wasn't too vocal. I instead focus on the obvious.

"Zuko? Wa'z going -?"

He quickly covers my mouth his gloved hand, holding one finger up to his lips. I bush yet again, recalling my dream. A man in blue water tribe clothing stands with his back to us, surveying the stillness of the hall, not wanting to wake anyone.

I recognize the sentinel to be Gran-Pakku when he looks over his shoulder at me with deep lines of unease carved into his grimace. What was going on?

Zuko senses my unease and he shakes his head and turns his back in esteem when I lay out my clothes. Shrugging into my dress and shucking out of my pajamas, I reach out to Zuko when I'm ready and we all depart out of the building into the courtyard.

We tiptoe out the hallway and I whisper urgently, "What's going on? Fill me in."

"Princess Azula tried to escape last night." I suck in a horrified breath at Gran-Pakku's admission.

Pakku rubs his mustache as Zuko haggardly rasps, "She didn't escape but one of my guards used force and she fell, hitting her head on something and only has hours to live."

I assure him as we walk, "Don't worry, I'll heal her. This will be nothing but a bad memory."

We make it to the Fire Nation balloon tied to the edge of the Air Temple where Iroh is waiting on board. Zuko is busily untying ropes when Nilak approaches me out of the darkness.

"Master Katara? Where are you going?" My student stands in a nightgown, rubbing her eyes in confusion.

"Nilak…" I lead her away, "Zuko had a crisis back at the Fire Nation and I'm going to go help him."

Clearly frustrated, she straightens her dress, "Master Katara, I know you have to help the Fire Lord, it's just that my friends and I took a big risk when we stowed away on that ship to come here to you. When do we officially start learning how to bend?"

I was being a terrible, neglectful teacher. Guiltily, I fiddle with the ends of my hair, "I'm sorry. When I get back, I swear that I won't be so distracted and we can start right away. But right now, my first priority is my friend. I'll be back in a bit and I promise to tell you and the girls all about it."

She smiles, "Can I come and help?"

Zuko pats the balloon and I nod back. "Not today. One day, I will need your help. Watch over the others tomorrow and I'll be back as soon as possible."

Disappointed, she frowns.

Rolling my eyes, I say, "You're in charge of the other girls."

Spirits returned, she nods and I board. We wave at each other until our balloon is out of sight.

Rubbing my fingers together in the brisk air, gloves are handed to me. Of course it was Zuko. Even when he was worried out of his mind he was still thoughtful of those around him. Iroh bends into the furnace while conversing with Pakku, far enough that they can't hear us.

"You don't want these?" I try to hand them back to him standing by my right but he shakes his head.

"Inner fire. I'll be fine." We pass through some misty clouds in silence and I bend some water from them to prepare. What about… "Where are Sokka and Toph? What about the others?"

Leaning on the rails, I expectantly wait for his answer.

"They agreed to stay and manage everyone tomorrow. I went to my Uncle when I first got the letter. He suggested that I come to you and Pakku for help." He joins me by propping his elbow up beside me.

"Well, I'm not as good as Master Yugoda back at our sister tribe but I'll heal your sister."

"You're one of the best benders I know Katara."

"Hey," At his furrowed brow, I take his hand with my gloved fingers. Softly, I admonish him, "She'll be alright. Zuko, if anyone can pull through impossible odds, it's Azula. You know that better than anyone."

He snorts and rubs his fore-head, staring at our intertwined hands, "You're right. Thank you. She couldn't be in better, more capable hands."

"Nephew, we'll be there in a few minutes." Iroh calls out. We part from our intimate gazing with an awkward cough on his part and a nervous chuckle on mine.

Zuko nods sharply and his hard mask of concentration returns.

…

We finally land on the shore of the Boiling Rock and we make it up to the gondolas. Mutely, the group as a whole takes in the ominous sight of the approaching prison. The gondola clicks and the steam rising from the water dampens my hair. I speak out of the side of my mouth, "Who else is held here?"

"Prisoners that have committed war crimes or other unspeakable acts. There has to be solid proof before they can be committed."

We make it to the other side and a man with a brown goatee approaches us.

"Warden Chit Sang." Zuko tilts his head respectfully.

The other man mirrors him, "Fire Lord."

"How is the prisoner?" We briskly follow Chit Sang as we descend inside, cooler air assaulting me. It was danker down here besides the torches and uncongenial, uncomfortable. Though, I supposed that was the point. It was a prison, not a house. I rub my arms up and down, shivering slightly at the atmosphere rather than the chill.

"Not much better your highness. I don't know how much longer she can take it. Azula has drifted into hallucinations and screaming randomly. Her inner fire is burning her up inside. We put her in the coolers."

Soon enough, a penetrating wail, like one of a banshee, echoes down the hall. Like nails on a chalkboard yet it was so… sad. Not to mention ragged like she had been screaming for hours.

Zuko nods clinically though I can see the pain in his almond-shaped, golden eyes. Standing outside a cooler, Chit Sang signals other guards standing by to release her.

Azula is crumpled against the wall of the cell, her head hanging low over her chest, like an old doll thrown aside. Ripped clothes barely cover her burned skin where welts of heat rise up below like boils. The irritated skin was clearly picked at and raw. Her black hair fell in tangles and obscured her face. The wound around her head was wrapped tightly, blood seeping every so often. Her head sways back and forth, drifting between consciousness and insanity. Shockingly, her arms were skinnier than my wrists. I almost pitied the princess. She would have been disgraced to have seen herself like this.

Zuko tenderly crouches down to her level and speaks soothingly, "Azula, Azula… Can you hear me?"

"Zuzu…?" Her words creak out as her head falls painfully to the other side of the wall with a painful thump against the metal. The men flinch yet Zuko doesn't blink an eye.

With the utmost calm, he orders for a bed to be brought in. Carefully, Zuko picks her up like she weighed nothing more than his armor and slides her onto the medical bed. Swiping her bangs away from her face, I'm an outsider to care he was displaying. Shoving those feelings aside, I inspect her wounds. I couldn't afford to treat her like Zuko's sister, this wasn't the time to think about if I failed, I wouldn't be killing one person, I would be killing two. This wasn't going to be an easy job. It looked like she suffered a massive blow to the head, specifically her brain. I was always anxious about healing mind injuries, I had heard stories of the healer getting too involved and ending up trapped, as the life drained out of you.

I instruct the men around me, "I'll need a room, preferably cold, lots of bandages and as many barrels of water you can spare please."

Chit Sang nods and we wheel the princess to the best option.

"Gran-Pakku, I'm going to need you to freeze the water I don't use and keep her cold. Iroh, we have to have lots more water. Zuko…"

"I'm staying." He settles into a grim frown.

I nod. I didn't expect anything else.

"Maybe you could hold her hand, talk to her. Keep her calm and contained. Iroh's herbs will dull the pain but not her movement."

I roll up my sleeves and discard my gloves. Encasing my shaky hands in luminescent blue water, I work in layers through her various degree burns. Sweat trickles down my fore-head and I swipe it away in annoyance. Zuko wipes her face with a frozen rag, murmuring to her about who knows what. I focus and place my hands on either side of her head. Everything goes black, even though I can feel my hands moving and her greasy hair between my fingers.

"Peasant?"

"Azula!" I'm in a Fire Nation home, presumably Azula's palace. There is a portrait of her up on the wall, an ornate desk and a carved wooden bed that's bigger than June's shirshu.

She casually lounges on her bed, suddenly standing and stalking over to me, a hint of growl in her controlled voice, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm trapped here."

"Yes, this is the boiling rock prison-"

She sneers, "No, moronic peasant. In this room."

"What are you talking about?"

A heckling, insane laughter rings down the halls outside. My blood chills and bile rises in my throat. For once in her life, Azula seems doubtful and frustrated by something.

"She's kept me here."

"Who?"

"I've never seen her face. I think there's more than one."

"Azula, what are you talking about?"

"Do you have guests Azula? Mother would never approve." A shrill, young voice sings through the door lock.

"Who are you!?" Azula leaps to the door and slams her fists against it, enraged at her tormentor while I shrink away. I heard myths about this… I thought it wasn't true…

The childish voice pouts and scolds her, "Azula, I think you know all too well who I am."

"Do you know who I am?! I am Crown Princess Azula, first female Fire Lord. You will regret keeping me here."

"Azula…" I take her arm and she shrugs me off with a curl of her lips.

"Mother would be so disappointed at your behavior." Now back to the chiding reprimand of a child.

"Let me out!"

The voice vanished and somehow I know that the girl beyond the door is missing as well. I hesitantly reach for the knob. It clicks open with a sigh. Azula stares at me.

"What?"

"How…? Never mind, let's go." We walk an endless hallway of doors, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Yet with every passing footstep, something grows wrong in my gut.

Her patience broken, Azula reaches for the door handle of biggest palace doors at the end of the hall.

"Azula, don't."

This only seems to fuel her, "You think you can stop me?"

Without further ado, she throws them open like a true princess.

Standing on the other side of the door, is the owner of the voice. Just who I had simultaneously feared and known it would be.

"Azula, now that wasn't very princess-like…" The mirror image of the princess stands across from us, guarding her domain. It was Azula… and yet it wasn't. Like someone had made a poor copy of an artists' original work with a twisted paintbrush. The same black hair hung in clumps and dirty strands of grease. Her neck was bent at an angle, her arms cradled by her torso, and her feet pointed inward. Her naturally slanted, amber eyes widely opened, a smile showing off white teeth in a macabre grin. I almost wished she would twitch rather than stand so horrifyingly still as if she were inhuman or a china doll.

Azula doesn't hesitate and strikes lightning at her immediately. The 'Fire Lord' version of Azula ducks and laughs wildly, jerking about as a puppet might on a string.

'My' Azula snarls, "Stop playing imposter!"

They chase each other in a wild dance of death down the hall. Helplessly, I stand by desperately searching for water. I needed my element now more than ever, not only to help Azula but to defend myself if she failed. None. I enter the room where Fire Lord Azula was so caught in protecting. My foot finds no floor, I fall in infinite blackness. Covering my face with my arms, I close my eyes.

When I open them after a few minutes, Ozai and Azula are training. I'm on the other end of the arena, behind trees and bushes. I watch in horror as Ozai… uses Azula. Lazily ordering her to… do unmentionable things with him. I shout and wave my arms, throwing sticks or twigs to no avail. I was invisible in every sense of the word. He leaves the arena and Azula clutches herself, barely concealed in torn clothes. Uncertainly, she glances around with big, frightened eyes as she picks up the scraps of fabric. She must be six or so, no older than I was when I helped Gran-Gran make nets.

Suddenly, flashes fly by at a gut churning rate of her and her father. I get the gist of it.

A warm, sunny light fills the room where Azula is playing with dolls, lighting one on fire with glistening tears in her eyes disappearing when it turns to ash.

A calm, motherly voice commands the room. "Azula, don't burn your toys." Ursa. Zuko's mother walks in and disapprovingly sets aside the rest of her unblemished things. He had her eyes, the same color of melting gold that shined with kindness. Beautiful, almost how I remembered my mother except she was a Fire Nation version.

"Why do you care?"

"Azula…"

"I'm going to father!"

Another vivid scene appears. A few years older now, Azula rubs her shoulder as she spies on her parents arguing behind a screen. She knows it's about herself.

Azula watches now as her mother runs out with restrained tears, a hand held over her mouth.

Another view inside the palace, this time Ursa is packing objects into her trunk. Azula sneers and asks her mother what is in it.

"This will be sent to Ember Island. Promise me that when you are older, you will find it there."

"Mother…" I can see the indecisive glimpse of love in her eyes.

Choked up, Ursa grips Azula's arm, "Promise me."

"We'll see."

"Look after your brother when I'm gone."

"Mother-"

"Fire Lady Ursa, the Fire Lord demands your presence."

Quickly wiping her tears away she stands, looking every inch Fire Nation royalty, "Coming."-

"Enough!" Azula smacks me hard across the face. Back in room with Zuko, Pakku, and Iroh, they stand with dumbfounded expressions of wonder at the sickly girl who had hit me so forcefully. We stare at each other, both of us panting hard. Azula looks ready to pass out with the clammy disposition. I can't look much better when I feel the blood trickle down my from my lip to my chin from her slap.

Abruptly, her back arches and Fire Lord Azula comes out, cackling while she runs her split, bleeding fingernails down the metal wall, leaving a trail of five bloody lines. Sane Azula comes back for a moment and we grab her wrists cautiously, not wanting to break them. She twists and writhes, fighting herself for control. Her hands flame up in front of my face and Zuko covers me with his shoulder. His skin sizzles from the burn.

Then… she lies completely still. No sign of life in her unmoving chest.

"Zuko." He lays his head over her heart, frantically searching for a pulse. I heal weakly, hoping for something.

After two minutes, Iroh clasps his shoulder.

**Zuko**

No, I refused to believe my sister was gone. I shake off Uncle's hand.

"Everyone stand back." I chant the same phrase in my head over and over again. Katara stumbles backwards while Pakku and Uncle watch on with hesitation.

"Prince Zuko…"

"Uncle, stand back!" I center myself emotionally and physically. My heels digging into the metal ground, my knees bent for impact. The same words repeating endlessly in my head.

The room darkens and I light up with unrestrained power in my veins and heart. Ignoring the burn wound on my shoulder, it wasn't as bad as the one of my face. I wince when the smell of burned meat reaches my nostrils.

Adjusting my arms to fit a relaxed line, I let loose a lightning bolt onto my sister's chest and fore-head. She gasps for air after jolting upward. Relief slackens my hard mastery of my body. _Fire is life. Fire is life. Fire is life…_

Azula's unconscious but in a deep sleep. Katara rushes to her side and heals over the marks. She stares in amazement when they aren't there.

Azula always was the lucky one. I slam against the wall, gasping for air, and Katara cries out, "Zuko!"

My legs buckle underneath me and I fall to the ground in a pile of exhaustion, the last thing I see is Katara dropping to her knees over me.

**A/N:** So this one was really long, eh whatever. I couldn't split it up since I kid of left a cliffhanger with Azula almost dying. Hope you enjoyed!

**I have two polls on my profile about writing, so please check 'em out!**

**Love it? Hate it? Want to throttle my neck in joy or anger? Let me know in the comments!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gift

**Zuko**

"_Zuuuuuko. Zuuuuuuko." A woman's voice floats along the ground in the mist, calming and mischievous without menacing undertones. I search for her in the fog, the moon my only guiding light. I stumble, clutching my shoulder, urgently seeking the female's voice. She sounded like a siren, alluring and mysterious. A rocky outcropping comes into view and I jog towards it. An obscured woman stands at the top of the cliff, her cloak covered back facing me. "It took you long enough. I thought you'd never find me." I don't know who she is, yet her company brings me immense happiness and joy over having found her. She turns her head so I can see her twinkling eyes sparkle. "Katara?"_

"Oh, good. He's awake everyone!" Bright, sapphire blue eyes surrounded by short, thick chocolate lashes, stare directly into my own. Katara waves over Pakku and Uncle in excitement. I drag myself into a sitting position and notice a bandage wrapped neatly around my shoulder and my underarm to keep it in place underneath my damaged clothes. They probably hadn't thought to change me in the excitement. I just wanted out of the blood caked, sweaty clothes.

Katara's usually neat, orderly chocolate waves are having a bad case of bed head. It was terribly cute while being sexy. How was that even possible?

"Nephew, have some soothing Ginseng." I clear my throat as I try to clear my mind. Taking his cup, I sip down the warm drink, the herbs working wonders for my scratchy throat.

"Is Azula okay? What happened? What was wrong with her?"

Katara sits back in her chair. Then leans forward, "Zuko. Azula was abused as a child."

Dumfounded, I can only stupidly utter, "What?"

"When I was healing her head injury, I must have interrupted her brain flow and got caught up in her memories. Now, instances like these are extremely rare, most of them stories, and only masters usually attempt this. When I was in there I … saw your father do unspeakable things to your sister as a child." My mind goes numb and she continues softly, "Anyway, Azula did something I've only heard about in the Northern Water Tribe. To protect herself as a defenseless child, Azula created multiple personalities. One could completely take over a situation or store bad memories to guard herself. She probably isn't even aware that another person inside her is in existence. When you came back, I think it got worse for some reason and that's why she fell off the tipping point during the Agni Kai."

That bastard. First, Ozai takes my mother away and now Azula.

A realization hits me, "It's why she was able to bend lightning the day of the Agni Kai. Because even if one part of her wasn't stable, another part was."

"Yes, you're uncle and I believe so."

"Nephew, how were you able to bend lightning? What processed you to release a bolt at Azula?"

I rub my scarred face. It would be a lot easier if I could tell people about the dragons and sun warriors but no. I couldn't allow myself to do that and live with it. I've already had enough bad karma. "I've found that I can create it but I can't sustain it nor aim it. I went by instinct."

"Well, you were lucky. She came back to you Zuko."

Sitting up, I'm firmly forced back down by Katara.

"Speaking of which, what do I do? How can she get better?"

"I don't know. She'll need constant watch and healing most of the time. To be honest, I think Yugoda, my healing teacher, would know best. She has a whole bunch of women that are healers at her disposal. The cold of the pole would curb some of Azula's bending. But if you want me to help…" It's why she wasn't there for the battle at the Northern Water Tribe. As a prodigy, she was especially sensitive to her surroundings and father probably wanted to keep her close.

"You've already done too much for me Katara. I think that the North Pole would be good but it's not enough to keep her bending contained. If she has another episode, well... You've seen what happened to my shoulder even after you healed it. We need to get back to the others and figure something out." Katara motions as if to speak when a loud squawk from an animal comes outside. I straighten in bed to catch a glimpse of grey sand and palm trees. A breeze that smells like salt rolls in and I itch my head, "Where are we?"

"Ember Island, your beach house. Pakku will watch Azula, Iroh is going to fire up the balloon, I have an idea for our missing avatar, and you will stay here to rest."

"What?!"

"Don't argue with me Zuko. I've gotten a minimum of three hours of sleep."

"Katara-"

"Don't. Now rest and get better."

They leave and I fall back into bed. Sighing, I play with a ball of fire tossing it between my hands. Concentrating, I shape a nose, some eyes, hair, and the rest of the face. Uncle. Biting my lip, I do the rest of my friends, including Toph, Aang, Sokka, the last being Katara. I couldn't quite seem to capture her essence. Biting my lower lip, I redo her eyes. Again. Once more. Then again.

"Fire Lord Zuko."

I fall out of bed with an ungraceful thump when I see the Sun Warrior Chief standing from the window. His tribal clothing, red tattoos, and bare necessities standing out against the rich elegance of the furniture. He uncomfortably studies outside for listeners.

"Sir-I-"

"I've come here to deliver something very important." He hands me a purple rock the size of my head, warm to the point of burning.

"…?"

"Ren and Shaw foretold you would have this."

I freeze, holding it out awkwardly away from my body, "I can't take this if it's what I think it is."

"They have a whole batch at home. If I come back with it, I will not accept my failure. It is not my place to question the dragons."

My knees weaken and I sit back on the bed, cradling the warm object against my chest.

"I-" I look back up and he's gone.

Nothing to do now. Barely making it back to bed, I realize Uncle slipped me sleeping herbs. Tricky old man. Curling up around the egg protectively, I drift off back to sleep.

…

**A/N:** Gasp! I forgot to thank my reviewers last time! Thank you! And today is a special day today! Why? Because it's my… (drum roll please) birthday! So I posted this in celebration. Hope you enjoyed!

**I have two polls on my profile about writing, so please check 'em out!**

**Love it? Hate it? Want to throttle my neck in joy or anger? Let me know in the comments!**


	8. Chapter 8: Players

**Katara **

I venture through the crowd, pausing at every board erected in the ground to look for a specific group. It wasn't particularly easy what with some kind of fire lily festival taking place as I searched. People wore masks and some kind of ancient warrior costumes, I think they were called sun warriors if I remembered correctly. I had discovered information about them hidden among the stacks at Zuko's exquisite, royal library. Apparently they existed no longer but the Fire Nation honored them in celebrations. For an angry nation, they sure had a lot of parties, maybe not dance parties but feasts and merriment.

Children chase each other, giggling as they try to tag one another with flowers while parents stand nearby, close enough so that their kids remain in sight. Young couples hold hands, caught in a spell of dewy enchantment. The cynic in me snorts inwardly, momentarily forgetting that that's how I was with Aang.

Ugh. Aang. If he hadn't run away, none of this would have happened in the first place. I curse his childlike disposition and flick a piece of paper pinned to the board. No luck so far.

A flash of hurried movement from the corner of my vision alerts me of a man stealthily making his way through, clearly used to evading attention. Even though he was older, he wore a costume as well. Yet it looked almost… vintage, the skin paint accurate to the pictures in Zuko's books.

"Hello! Lovely, er, celebration, isn't it?" I call out to him from across the bustling crowd, immersed in their festivities.

Only a vein twitching on the back of his neck gives away his slight surprise/irritation at being called to. Turning, he studies me full on, a glimmer of recognition.

Instead of voicing his surely annoyed thoughts he nods his head respectfully, "Indeed."

"Do you by any chance know of which direction the nearest theater is?"

He points in the direction I should head, "Keep on this path and you should reach it in no time. Good luck Master Katara."

Distracted, I watch the villagers where I'm supposed to go, "Oh, thank

you… Wait, how do you know my name and why did you wish me-"

I turn back to him and as I suspected, he's gone. Bobbing up and down and weaving through the people here, I know that I've lost him and that he's not coming back.

I shake my head as I travel down the path he directed. No use for looking for a man in sun warrior garb in a gathering this large.

Now to meet up with old friends.

…

**Zuko**

"Zuko? Can I come in? I brought someone. Zuko?" A light tapping against my bedroom door wakes me from uneasy sleep. My arm prickles as the blood flows back into it underneath the egg. Spirits, what was I going to do with this? Frantically twisting and turning as I search for a spot, I know that it's only a matter of time until Katara comes in.

"Zuko? Last warning, I'm coming in…"

I shove the egg under my pillow and attempt to casually lean back onto it.

Katara peeks in behind the door, her long brown hair sliding off her shoulder in a waterfall. Relieved at my upright position, she enters with another person- a boy by the way he walked into the shadows.

Alert, I sit up and pull my blankets a little higher, not willing to present weakness in my body at the moment.

Wait… Katara wasn't with a boy but a pretty brunette girl with grey-brown eyes. She was smiling at me enthusiastically in an appreciative manner that I was self-conscious about. I tug my sheets tighter to my light clothing that hugged my upper body.

"Zuko, this is-"

"Katara, this is Aang's actress from the Ember Island Players. What is Aang's actress from the Ember Island Players doing here?" I'm aware that I'm not fully conscious and I sound like an idiot but why would Katara bring her here?

"Joyu bears a high physical resemblance to Aang. She could do well enough to fake being Aang until we find him."

"It's an honor to the Fire Lord! I've heard so many wonderful things about you!" She gushes.

I snarl, "Didn't seem that way in 'The Boy in the Iceberg'."

Flustered, she dramatically cries out with a fake laugh, "Oh, your highness! I'm an actress, I don't always agree with my lines but I'll perform them inside and out. It's who I am!"

"Katara…" Weakly, I try to find subtle words to voice my displeasure.

"What?"

"She's our only option?"

The waterbender is saved by my Uncle when he pops his head inside, "Nephew, we will be ready to leave anytime."

"Zuko, she agreed to do it and I may have brought along your… doppelganger."

"What!? Why?"

"Look, I know that you don't like it but Yakusha- your doppelganger- and Joyu are the best options we have to fill in for now."

"Katara, won't people notice that Joyu is a woman?"

"She'll be wearing a bald cap, Aang's clothes, and I'll give her information on Aang. Everything I know, from the way he walks and speaks to what kind of rice he prefers. As for villagers noticing, only Aang's closest friends will detect the difference. The rest of the world has never personally met the Avatar. This will work."

Uncle muses in the doorway, silent until now, "I agree with Katara Nephew."

I groan and fall back into bed.

A wise man will accept defeat at a time of need.

**A/N:** Egads! I haven't updated for a while but I'm in school so updates will come and I will finish someday, be rest assured but not failing school is a priority. Thanks for hanging with!

**I have two polls on my profile about writing, so please check 'em out!**

**Love it? Hate it? Want to throttle my neck in joy or anger? Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
